Blankets, Flannels and Towels
by lulileor
Summary: After Tawni ruined Sonny's first Blarmie the blanket with arms, Sonny will do anything to stop her from getting it again, but somehow, things still manage to go wrong.


**hey**

**I was feeling really random today so i though i'd do this**

Today is the day my Blarmie the blanket with arms should arrive. Again. After Tawni threw up in my other one. I can't believe she did that. It was so nice and new. And she barfed in it.

Well, I'm not letting anyone near my new one. It's going to be hidden away in a safe place.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. It was Josh the mail man.

"I have a package for you" he said

I jumped up and down then I snatched it out of his hands.

"Yay! My Blarmie the blanket with arms is here. Thanks Josh"

He gave me a weird look and closed the door. I opened the box slowly, savouring the anticipation. I pulled out the blanket and hugged and cuddled it. I was so soft and warm and fluffy.

"There is no way Tawni is getting her hands on this" I said

At that precise moment Tawni walked in.

"What am I not getting my hands on?"

I quickly shoved the blanket in the box and pulled the thing out of Tawni's reach. I hugged the box to my chest.

"Mine" I said

"Whatever" she said as she gave me weird look.

She sat down and pulled out some lip gloss.

I need to find somewhere to hide this; where will no one look. I can't hide it in here or the prophouse house. Tawni will find it too easily. Maybe Zora knows where to hide it.

I found a vent low enough in stick my head in and called out.

"Zora"

"Yes Sonny"

She had suddenly appeared from round a corner. How did she get here so fast?

Maybe...she's working for Tawni. She's following me around to find out where I hide it and then she's going to tell Tawni. Then Tawni will come and throw up on it again.

"Umm nothing Zora"

"What's in the box Sonny?"

I knew it! She is working for Tawni!

"Leave my box alone" I yell.

She gave me a weird look then scuttled off down the vents.

Anywhere I hide it Zora will see through the vents. Where in the whole of Condor studios will Zora not go into the vents of? Mr Condor's office maybe? I don't think that would work though because how would I get the box in there in the first place. I know. Mackenzie Falls. Zora definitely wouldn't go there.

I walked to Mackenzie Falls, trying to think of an excuse to get past the security guard. When I got there though he let me straight through. My picture wasn't on the banned wall.

Where in Mackenzie Falls could I hide my blanket? I couldn't hide it on the set. It changes too much. One of the dressing rooms? Who's though? Not Chad's. Not Portlyn's. Not Skylar's. Definitely not Chad's private bathroom. My blanket and I are going nowhere near there. A closet maybe? The janitor's closet could work. No one would think to look for it there.

Suddenly Chad started to work towards me.

"Hey Sonny. What are you doing over here at the falls?"

"Nothing"

"Then leave"

"Actually, I came to find a...mop"

"A mop?"

"You wouldn't know where to find one would you?"

"Why would I need to know where a mop is?"

"You probably don't know how to use one" I said jokily.

"Precisely. You could ask one of the crew. What's in the box?"

"Nothing, it's my box. Leave the box alone" I said whilst slowly backing away.

He gave me a weird look.

I sure am getting a lot of them.

I went up to a random crew member and asked him where I could find a mop. He told me and in no time I was in the janitor's closet. It was perfect. There was even a pile of towel the exact same blue as my blanket. I took it out of the box and placed it on top of the towels and hid the box with some others that were randomly in there.

"Bye bye Blarmie. Mummy will be back at the end of the day to take you home" I whispered to it.

I happily skipped of, safe in the knowledge that Tawni and her minions would not find it.

The end of the day...

I opened the door of the closet to find the pile of towels, along with my blanket had gone.

Oh no, Tawni is probably being sick now. A man walked in and was shocked to see me in here.

"Why are you in my closet?" he asked

"Are you the janitor?"

"Yes, why?"

"There was a pile of blue towels in here earlier. What have you done with them?"

"I gave them out"

"To who? And why?"

"To the cast to dry themselves with after they've had a shower"

"They have showers here?"

He nodded.

"Have they been used?"

He nodded again.

"Where are they now?"

"I think they probably just came out the wash"

"Oh no. Blarmie the blanket with arms can only be hand washed"

"What?"

He gave me a weird look.

"Where are they being washed?"

"Down the corridor"

I ran out the closet and down the corridor to the door at the end. I pulled it open and saw a woman unload blue towels from a washing machine.

"Move" I yelled at her.

She jumped away from the machine and gave me a weird look. There was only one tiny blue thing left in machine. I picked it up. It was what used to be my Blarmie the blanket with arms. Though now it more resembled Flangie the flannel with fingers. Then I remember what the janitor had said about someone using it as a towel. I chucked it across the room.

I don't care that it's been washed. Just don't start thinking about who could of used it. As I was leaving the studio Chad ran over to me.

"hey Sonny. You know that Blarmie the blanket with arms that Tawni was sick in. I got a towel just like that today. It had arms and everything. Is there such a thing as Towlie the towel with arms?"

I fell to my knees and looked up, raising my arms.

"NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I cried

Chad just gave me a weird look and walked away.

Is today official give Sonny a weird look day or something?

**Pretty Random huh?**

**plz review**


End file.
